Chapter 04 - Silence Burns
Overview Synopsis The chapter begins with Eureka narrating that there are many things she wants to know and things she doesn't want to know. Renton notices something is bothering her, but she tells him she is having a headache. At the military tower, a military general is ordered out of his seat by a man he identifies as Dewey Novak in horror. Dominic tells Dewey that the Three Stages are demanding that he appear for the commencement, but Dewey prefers to ignore them and explains Dominic's duties to him; his most iportant job is to obtain the Amita Drive from the Nirvash. Dominic is unsure because the Gekko is good at avoiding contact with the military, but Dewey says he has permission to use "her" , and Dominic realizes he means Anemone. On the Gekko, Holland is watching the news report of the previous general being found dead from apparent natural causes, but Holland knows that Dewey is responsible for the man's death and mentions killing the King. Renton is frantically gathering supplies with the kids for Eureka's headache, although she tells him that he's being to noisy and he apologizes. Everyone agrees that Eureka is not herself, and they bring up that Holland is being the same way because he's angry at Dewey's reinstatement in the military and the ship will have to pass over Cielo del Ciudades, which is the place that ended everything and started their journey. Meanwhile, Dominic is trying to determine the Gekko's location, but Anemone is not interested and she says there is a tasty smell coming from ahead. Renton has a talk with Gonzy, and says he wants to do something for Eureka. Gonzy says there are some things he can't do, but ever since Renton joined the crew, the red lines in Eureka's eyes have been softer. Suddenly, Gonzy says that another set of red eyes is watching over them. Sure enough, Anemone is found where the Gekko is and attacks the ship. The right wing is damaged, and Talho orders for an emergency landing. Dominic announces he is going down there to retrieve the Amita Drive. After landing, Eureka feels that the city is calling out for her. Stoner explains to Renton that the city is Cielo del Ciudades, which is a sacred land to the Vodarac and is also called the "Gates of Choices". Hilda mentions that the Vodarac is considered to be terrorists to the military, but Renton says the Vodarac sounds similar to them. Holland is ready to leave the city as soon as the repairs are done, but Maeter cries out that Eureka is gone. Renton rushes off the ship to go look for her. Eureka wonders around the city as she feels like some force is bringing her into the city and her headache is getting worse. A little girl finds her and offers her water, but when other people see Eureka, they react in fear and anger. When Renton finally finds her, the residents of the city are throwing rocks at her and demanding for her to give them back their loved ones. Renton saves her and demands to know what happened in the city because he notices how Holland the others have been acting weird since they arrived. The little girl begs for Eureka to give back her father before she is pulled away. Eureka explains that when she was still in the military with Holland, they were given a mission and she shot the targets of the mission, but it was finding the kids that made her realize that the targets were actually people she killed. Renton is socked, but doesn't want to beleive that Eureka could've done something like that, but she tearfully says she wasn't being serious and she regrets killing those people, including the kids' real families. Renton tries to comfort her that kids don't need parents while growing up because his mother died when he was born and his father died when he was little, and after that he lived with his grandfather and older sister until now. However, Renton has never seen a person die so he can't understand her pain and apologizes for asking, but she she says she shouldn't have said anything. They sit next to each other, and Renton asks if they can sit together for a little longer and holds her hand. Eureka starts to cry and buries her face in his chest. Gonzy predicts that Eureka and Anemone will meet each other. Eureka passes out as Renton holds her, and he tries to carry her back to the Gekko. Dominic encounters them and points a gun at them, telling Renton that he has been searching for him and has questions to ask him, but Renton has no time for him. Anemone walks down the stairs while singing, which irritates Dominic, and she says that Renton looks delicious and he is surprised to see how alike she is to Eureka. Trivia *Like the anime, Eureka's headaches start to return due to the gathering of high trapar concentrations and the formation of the Kute Coralian. *In the anime, the Gekkostate stopped at Ciudades del Cielo to drop off Tiptory at her request. *In the anime, Renton was the one who ran into the city after being assaulted by Holland and Eureka went looking for him, leading her to be attacked by the residents and Renton defending her and learning her past. *This is how Renton learns that Eureka adopted the kids. In the anime, Renton found out that the kids were adopted from Matthieu in episode 4. *This is the first time Renton has mentioned that his mother died during childbirth; in the anime, while he stated that she has been dead for as long as he can remember, her death by childbirth complications was confirmed in episode 50 from the date of death in the family register. *In the anime, after telling Renton about her past actions and being berated by him for not protecting the Vodarac if she felt guilty for her crimes against them, Eureka piloted the Nirvash with Renton to stop the military from bombing the city. *Renton and Eureka's first encounter with Anemone in the anime was when she ambushed them in their respected LFOs. Category:Eureka Seven